The Metal Wars
by ShadowTheUltimate7
Summary: When Eggman accidentally creates the key to his own demise Mobius fell. Now the same deadly enemy is spreading throughout the universe, and Shadow is the only one prepared for it.


It was a calm morning in the small town of ponyville. Most of the inhabitants were still asleep while those who were awake where relaxing and enjoying the beautiful morning. Well most of the inhabitants.

One of the exceptions was currently sitting in her own personal library with a mountain of books on a table in front of her. Her name was Twilight Sparkle and all she was interested in at that moment was learning how to travel through time.

Of course she traveled through time before, but only for a very short period of time. She was looking for a way to stay in the time period she chose for as long as she wanted, something that hasn't ever been done before.

"Spike, can you get me that book where I found starswirl's time spell? I think I might be onto something!", an excited alicorn yelled at her assistant.

"I'm not asleep! Err, oh, the time spell book, on it.", the purple dragon said as he abruptly awoke and tried to cover up the fact that he was asleep.

Twilight only rolled her eyes as her assistant got the book.

"Why are you all of a sudden so into time spells again, I thought that whole end of the world tuesday thing was over." asked Spike as he went back to the pile of books hiding his bed.

"Oh this isn't about that, It's just that I think a time spell could be very useful in case something really bad happens. And I don't know why I just thought of that now, I guess the battle with Tirek got me thinking." Twilight explained as she was levitating a ton of books in front of her trying to figure out how to improve the spell she had used so long ago to try telling her past self to not worry about a war happening by next tuesday.

"But if something bad happens don't we just go and blow up the bad guy with rainbow friendship lasers? Spike asked as he yawned and layed down.

"Yeah well I guess that's a very quick way to sum everything up, but there might be a time when it's not that simple. We don't have the elements anymore so if another ancient villain shows up we might have to be a little more creative.", Twilight explained a little annoyed at Spike for saying that everything they'd done to save equestria was "blowing bad guys up with rainbow friendship lasers".

"Uh huh...yeah that." Spike said sleepily.

Twilight sighed, realising that she was the only one in this library that didn't need to sleep every night.

It was early morning at Canterlot Castle, everything was relatively quiet and the day was just getting started. Most of the ponies in the city were still asleep, the castle was empty save for Celestia, Luna, and a handful of guards making their way to their posts.

And suddenly that peace was interrupted.

"Princess, we have found the body of that monster that's been tearing up the eastern border!", a soldier shouted as he ran into the throne room.

"What, where is he?" Celestia asked surprised.

"Some of my stallions will bring him here any moment." the guard said, slightly out of breath.

"Where is it?" asked a surprised Celestia but quickly regained her composure.

"Some of my stallions will have it here in a few minutes." responded the soldier who Celestia realised was slightly out of breath.

"How did you take it out, whoever this is has been able to evade detection and obliterate any forces either I or the Griffins have sent after it." Celestia asked, curious about the whole situation.

"We didn't take it out, we only found its body. We found it in a crater near a small river.." the guard answered, thinking about lying and telling a tale of taking out the monster instead of the truth, but he quickly decided it would be too risky.

"Well than why are you taking it into one of the most highly populated city in equestria! You can't know if it's dead for sure, it could be faking! This could have been it's plan all along, an easy way to get into the city!" Celestia said raising her voice as she rose from the throne.

This couldn't be happening, her guards wouldn't make a mistake like this, would they? All kinds of thoughts about canterlot being attack by this creature that no one seemed to be able to subdue went marching through her head. At least she'd be there to stop it once and for all.

"Oh don't worry we know it's dead, we checked. Some of it's armor was destroyed and it had no pulse, we fired some magic beams at it and it didn't even move. We even put it underwater for a few minutes to make sure, there was no struggling. We know it's dead for sure.", the guard explained nervously after going wide eyed when he saw Celestia get angry at him.

She most certainly was threatening when she was angry, even though she had never harmed a guard before it was hard to not think about how there's always a first time for everything.

Celestia calmed down after hearing this but still wondered about weather it was somehow possible for this creature, whatever it was, to have survived all the test the guards have put it through without moving. Then again how could it have faked having no pulse, that would be impossible. Than she wondered about weather the the guards had been too brutal with the dead creature, it has caused much pain but only to those who have attacked it.

The next few minutes were spent in silence waiting for the arrival of the monster's body. It was a bit awkward for the guard who simply stood there in the throne room but dared not say anything.

About 2 minutes later 5 guards came into the room levitating something covered in a dark cloth.

"Is that it?" Celestia asked.

"Yes", responded the guard who had let her know about the arrival of the creature's body.

Suddenly the doors opened and into the room stepped Luna.

"Sister, I have been informed that we have found the monster from the east.", Luna announced.

The guards lifted the cloth off of the presumably dead monster and set it town on the floor, revealing what looked nearly exactly like the drawings she had gotten from the few who have survived encounters with it. It was taller than an average pony and had multiple spikes at the back of its head. Most of its body was covered in black metallic armor made of hundreds of metallic plates. Its head was less protected, having only a black visor over where its eyes should be and very few metal plates on the spikes. It whore strange shoes that were mostly white with red outlines and it had 4 golden rings, one one its ankles and wrists.

As the two alicorns got closer to examine it a quiet whirring noise started up, it was coming from the "monster". The guards around it quickly backed up away from it and all the guards in the room pointed their spears at it. Celestia and Luna charged up their horns.

This was exactly what Celestia was worried about, the creature had somehow faked being dead all this time and was getting ready to attack. Although it did seem like a foolish move to wait until it got inside the castle instead of attacking the second it got past the gates. At least it wasn't going to cause much damage with her and Luna there to stop it.

As the whirring got louder and louder nobody moved, awaiting the monster's next move. Suddenly the visor quickly slid up revealing blood red eyes. It blinked a few times. Looking around the creature seemed slightly confused but quickly went back to looking as threatening as the surviving guards said it always did.

Soon it spotted Celestia and Luna, noticing how they were much taller than the guards and seemed to be radiating authority.

"Where am I?" it asked with a slight anger in its voice. "Why did you bring me here!", he said as he was getting angrier.

"You are in canterlot castle and we brought you here because some of my guards were convinced you were dead. Perhaps we can clear some things up." Celestia said calmly, hoping that perhaps there was no attack plan and that this creature might have somehow lost its memory.

"But since we now know you are not dead you will be put on trial for various offences against our kingdom. Dont worry, I bet you'll wish you were dead when you rot in the dungeon!", Luna followed up with slight anger in her voice.

Obviously Luna wasn't interested in forgiving.

Without any warning the creature lunged forward and grabbed Luna by the throat. It proceeded to spin her around and into Celestia, knocking her over. Luna flared open her wings and attempted to teleport away but was quickly spun around again, and was hit in the back by 5 magic beams from the guards. Luna's eyes widened in pain. The monster through Luna down on the floor and seemed to knock all the guards unconscious with a wave of yellow energy.

By the time it turned its attention back to the alicorns Celestia was up and glaring at him while Luna hadn't moved and lay still on the floor with 5 visible scorch marks along her back and wings.

"You fake death just to enter my kingdom and then proceed to attack my sister and I, you shall pay for this and all the pain you had caused by the eastern border." Celestia said as she charged up her horn, there wasn't always a peaceful option.

"Ha ha ha, you're funny. Faking death just to enter this pathetic kingdom, some stuff about border issues, wow did you come up with that on the spot? That might have been a good joke if it made the slightest bit of sense, well that and the serious look on your face ruins it." the figure said as it stretched out. It didn't seem threatened at all by the presence of the two alicorns.

Celestia just then noticed exactly how tall he was, he was at least as tall as Cadence, nearly Lunas height. She charged up her horn until it brightly glowed gold.

"Woah, wait, you can't be serious about fighting me." the monster said as he looked at Celestia who was looking ready to battle. "You do know who I am right?, that was the last thing he said before he was hit by a massive beam of dark blue energy and propelled through one of the walls and into the hallway outside the throne room.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DARE BATTLE THE NIGHT!", Luna yelled in her royal canterlot voice.

Pieces of the wall around where Luna had hit her opponent where glowing red from being impacted.

"Well now that that's over with why don't we…" Luna was interrupted by a giant explosion behind her


End file.
